


The Children of Fate

by trickstersGambit



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstersGambit/pseuds/trickstersGambit
Summary: The pair have a purpose, and its coming fast. Spirits pray they don't get distracted, or lose their way





	The Children of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> "just one more" I say, adding another complex project to the pile.

Life is a messy thing. It's last minute choices, thoughts that chase themselves around in the dark, parents and children, lovers, friends, siblings, the tangled, complex interactions of individuals, communities, destruction, rebirth, green growing things, slipped and picked up stitches and pricked fingers. It's fire and death, heartbreak and recovery, and far too much for the hands of any one entity, let alone several, especially not ones so removed from their creations.

The worst difficulty came in the realization that very soon they would need to have some sort of hand among those who's lives they attempted to shepherd.

It was decided representatives were needed, and for that, the gathering of entities looked to the oldest: the Beginning, and her lover, the End, wearers of names like 'Fate’ and 'Doom’, 'Life’ and ‘Death’. Istus and her Raven

Like many entities, they oversaw many different planes, and watched many different paths. They saw the world devouring being, steadily growing fatter as it chased the gifts set forth. They saw the path it was taking.

They saw inevitability, and chance. Destruction and creation. Two sides of a coin, like themselves.

And that's what they created.

Between them stood a pair of young entities, nearly identical, imperfect, intentionally flawed with the ability of choice given to all creations, large and small.

“Welcome to existence, young ones” Istus said, voice warm and gentle. “There’s so much for you to know, and so little time for you to know it.”

“First” Raven said, cool and soft “we would know your names.”

**Author's Note:**

> So hey you know how I have those other projects I'm working on? Here's another new one that's gonna take me forever to update. At least you know I'm breathing right?


End file.
